deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Aristocatfish/@comment-30564209-20170926141710
Okay, first things first, let's talk Valentina. I am getting a wicked Regemma vibe off of her, in the sense that, seven episodes into this season, you guys don't really seem to know what the hell you're doing with her. She herself doesn't know what she's doing, Ben doesn't understand jack, and neither do I, she's just sort of... ok, we get it, she wants to learn the truth about her sister's death and avenge her, but her motives are sorta off, her endgame plan is nonexistent (despite the fact that the unanswered question alluding to it has been crossed off, which, lol), and she just sorta seems like a parody of herself. Really not big on this character. I'll wait for her story to be over before I pass any more judgment though. Another thing, oh please tell me Ben and Ali aren't endgame and meant to be shipped because I don't root for them as a couple, I barely like them as friends, they are without a doubt the driest characters of the series. You seriously combined the two most boring core characters, which is far from a smart move. xD Mix Ali up with Rena and Ben with, idk, Jo. Wait, Ben's with Liz now. Ok yeah that actually could be fun. Liz and Ali having a newfound friendship was as awkward for me to read as it was for them to live out, and I loved it, keep it coming. Kathryn wanting Kevin to change his skin color was a hoot. Juan, kindly throw yourself off a bridge, fuck you very much. Josh and Brad are bae together and we don't need your basic ass trying to fuck things up. Idk why but it was all more grating than it was suspenseful, as in, I don't buy Juan as a legit romantic obstacle, not as much as I immediately did Greg. So at the very least I hope Brad porks Greg. And that Greg porks Josh. Juan can just sit and watch like the dog he is. No but he is very handsome and Rena should have his Sim. Seriously, switch them. Like, now. Lol what was it with the sudden running gag that everyone thinks Rena is into men? Felt like a jab at me. Well done. Liz mingling with the butlers was cute, more of that is welcome. Once I realized Rena was gonna wrap up the episode, I actually didn't show the whole para onscreen so as to make sure the identity of that "Taylor" person (could you use a more androgynous name?) wouldn't be spoiled beforehand, cos I figured it'd be someone from the past, but, no, it was Kristi. Imma need reminding who Kristi is. The real person, not the character, I know the character is new. Lol Rena's #1 fan, loving it already (cos, #1; get it? - bet it wasn't even on purpose, idc). That leaves us with Joe. Lol at Rochelle's reasons for faking paralysis and how all that is probably true because it's been crossed out too. She legit had Manny take her out of the bathtub even though she can walk. ...Not much else happened with Rena, did it? I don't recall anyway. Cute ep. Sorry it took me longer to read it, but I was out with family all day yesterday. Cute, next ep we finally meet Maria. Lol and through Eli of all people. Fuck you... Aaaaand the Littles keep appearing. I'm worried one of them might be offed anytime soon. Haven't actually kept track of their appearances so far but I figure they're in almost every episode. No best or worst butlers in this ep, sorry. They were all meh. Best character Liz.